Longue Absence
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Tout commence par une lettre et le désespoir et tout fini après une longue absence


_Ma Ginny,_

_Je suis en ce moment même dans la forêt de Dean. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Hermione venait y camper avec ses parents alors, elle nous y a emmenés. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ou plutôt, je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Je déteste cette situation, ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, ne pas savoir comment vont mes amis, ta famille. Si seulement tu étais là, j'ai tant besoin de te voir, tant besoin de toi, de te parler. Tout simplement savoir que tu vas bien._

_Chaque nuit, j'observe la carte du maraudeur et chaque nuit, je regarde ce minuscule point qui te représente. Je pense à toi encore et encore, espérant que tu vas bien, que personne n'est blessé ou pire mort. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis. Plus j'avance et plus la tâche qui m'incombe me semble impossible. Ne serais-je jamais rien d'autre qu'un pion destiné à vaincre Voldemort ? Ou suis-je autre chose, un homme ?_

_J'ai peur. Peur de mon destin et peur pour toi, pour vous tous. Ron est parti il y a de cela quelques semaines, peut-être bien quelques mois, je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à Noël, j'ai pour la première fois put rendre visite à mes parents sur leurs tombes. Malheureusement ça c'est mal passé… Et finalement, nous avons échappés à Tom mais de justesse. Je suis une nouvelle fois entré dans son esprit alors qu'il se remémorait la nuit où il a tué mes parents._

_N'en veut pas à ton frère, nous avons appris ton « exploit » concernant le bureau de Rogue et l'épée de Gryffondor. Bien joué d'ailleurs. Même si je trouve que tu as pris bien trop de risque. Il est revenu cette nuit, seule bonne nouvelle depuis bien longtemps. Et, pour une fois, nous avons échangé les rôles et c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie. Et là, il est en train de se faire taper par une Hermione quelque peu en colère. Je me demande quand ces deux-là vont enfin se mettre ensemble._

_Maintenant, passons au pourquoi de cette lettre, bien que je doute que tu la reçoives un jour car je ne te l'enverrai pas. C'est dingue ce que les hiboux peuvent manquer par ici. Tu me manques tant. Je serai prêt à tout pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que te voir et savoir que tu vas bien. Simplement te serrer dans mes bras et respirer ton parfum. Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours._

_J'imagine que si tu lis ces mots c'est que je suis mort. Je veux seulement que tu vives, heureuse. Fais ta vie mais garde moi une petite place dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit. Je veux juste que tu te souviennes de ce petit garçon maudit qui aura donné sa vie pour sauver celle de ceux qu'il aime, de ce jeune homme au regard vert qui a mis si longtemps à se rendre compte de son amour pour toi. De ce jeune homme qui n'a jamais eu d'autres armes que son cœur et ses mains nues pour affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ce jeune homme là, pas le célèbre Harry Potter, pas le Survivant. Mais juste Harry le garçon qui à tout juste dix-sept ans aurait été prêt à lier sa vie à la tienne pour l'éternité. Souviens-toi juste de ça et par pitié ne me rejoint pas avant l'heure. Soit heureuse et garde moi dans ton cœur. Car c'est ainsi que tu me garderas à jamais à tes côtés._

_Je t'aime Ginevra Molly Weasley et je crois que malgré le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le comprendre et l'admettre, je t'ai toujours aimé._

_Harry._

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre, les larmes dévalaient ses joues en un torrent qui ne semblait pas prêt à se tarir. Elle serra la lettre contre son cœur avant de se rallonger, étendant les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, cherchant à étouffer ses sanglots. Ce n'est que lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez que le sommeil l'envahit. Et même là, ses rêves étaient peuplés des horreurs – trop nombreuses – dont elle avait été témoin dans cette guerre. Une jeune fille brune entra dans la pièce, le regard triste et des cernes le soulignant. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant la silhouette endormie depuis peu de temps. D'un geste tendre, elle rabaissa les couvertures dévoilant le visage pâle de sa meilleure amie. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle prenait la lettre des mains de la rousse pour la poser sur la table de chevet. Sa main caressa doucement les cheveux roux et éteints de Ginny. Hermione ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, une fois de plus, elle laisserait la rousse dormir jusque dans l'après-midi et ne la verrai pas manger grand-chose au repas du soir. Molly commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour sa fille et les frères de la rouquine semblaient prêts à soulever des montagnes seulement pour la voir esquisser un sourire. Juste pour voir son regard éteint se rallumer de cette flamme si vive qui y brûlait encore quelques mois plus tôt. Après une dernière caresse dans les cheveux roux, la brune se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cuisine l'attendait les plus jeunes frères de la rousse endormie à l'étage. En la voyant arriver seule et avec un regard désespéré, ceux-ci grimacèrent.

Elle s'éveilla lentement, le soleil caressant délicatement son visage et la narguant comme pour lui signifier qu'elle devait se lever. Un regard désespéré à son réveil lui appris qu'il était près de trois heures de l'après-midi. Elle se levait plus tôt qu'en temps normal. Elle se redressa lentement dans le lit, sentant toujours ce vide à la place de son cœur. La rousse ne voulait pas se lever mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, quelque chose la poussait à descendre voir ses frères, sa sœur de cœur et ses parents. Avant, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Face à la glace, elle grimaça. Son regard chocolat brillant de vie et de malice était totalement éteint. Ses cheveux roux habituellement soyeux, doux et légèrement ondulés étaient emmêlés, ternes. Sa peau déjà pâle était presque livide. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, plus grandes encore que celles qui avaient pris place sous les yeux de sa famille. Ses joues portaient encore les traces de ses larmes. Elle se lava rapidement, refusant de contempler le désastre plus longtemps. Puis, les cheveux encore humides elle descendit lentement les marches menant à la cuisine, sachant que sa famille serait là. Au pied des marches, elle se figea tendant l'oreille pour écouter la conversation. Prudemment, elle remonta deux degrés – réflexe dû aux années passées à espionner les conversations.

Cela va bientôt faire cinq mois. Il aurait sans doute tenté de nous contacter. Nous devons le considérer comme mort.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Ginny pour reconnaître la voix de Kingsley Shacklebot. Et une minute supplémentaire pour comprendre qu'ils parlaient d'Harry. Après une brève inspiration et avoir saisi le peu de courage qu'il lui restait d'une main ferme, elle entra dans la pièce. Pour la première fois en près de cinq mois son regard montrait autre chose que de la peine. Elle était indignée, indignée et en colère. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et, sans vraiment réfléchir au fait que Kingsley était le nouveau ministre de la magie, la jeune femme sortie sa baguette pour la pointer dans sa direction.

Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! (Sa voix se brisa et elle baissa sa baguette). Pas comme ça…

Le reste des paroles de la plus jeune des Weasley était incompréhensible, elle tomba assise sur la chaise la plus proche. Et alors qu'Hermione et sa mère approchaient pour l'enlacer et la consoler, elle se souvint.

_**FLASHBACK :**_

_Le combat entre l'Elu et Lord Voldemort faisait rage, tous les contemplaient, sentant que l'issue de la guerre se jouait sous leurs yeux. Harry faisait preuve d'une virtuosité que Ginny ne lui connaissait pas, il utilisait des sorts qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il avait un jour étudié. Tantôt attaquant tantôt se défendant. Mais le cœur de la rousse se resserrait encore et encore, une boule se formait dans son estomac et la peur l'envahissait. Malgré tous les efforts du jeune homme, il ne faisait toujours pas le poids face à Tom. Des blessures de plus en plus nombreuses commencèrent à apparaître sur ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, son visage. Blessures l'handicapant et le ralentissant rendant la tâche plus facile à Jedusor pour lui en infliger de nouvelles. Le mage noir, lui n'avait subi que peu de blessures et son rire inhumain commençait à se faire entendre de plus en plus souvent. Alors, deux sorts fusèrent en même temps, liant les baguettes des deux combattants. Harry lança un rapide regard autour de lui tout en grimaçant. Les premiers esprits sortirent de la baguette et alors, comme pris de folie, le Survivant brisa le lien qui unissait les baguettes pour se jeter à main nue sur le mage noir. Ils étaient proches, trop proches. D'une main Voldemort étranglait son ennemi et de l'autre, il pointait sa baguette sur son front. Harry avait posé une main sur celle qui enserrait son cou. Il leva l'autre tenant la baguette, esquissa un sourire et lança un sort._

_Une explosion eut lieu, repoussant les spectateurs contre les murs du château. Ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience. Quand les survivants reprirent leurs esprits, la plupart des Mangemorts étaient encore assommés et ils en profitèrent pour les arrêter. Ensuite, ils se tournèrent vers le centre de l'explosion. Un seul corps s'y trouvait, le cadavre sans vie de Tom Elvis Jedusor gisait là. A la plus grande joie des survivants. Mais peu de temps plus tard, après avoir fait le tour du parc de Poudlard, cherché jusqu'au fond du lac et fouillé la forêt interdite, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Harry Potter, le Survivant, avait disparu._

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

La jeune femme tenta de respirer profondément, fixant le Soleil pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. En vain, ses sanglots reprirent, plus forts et, dans un réflexe perdu depuis longtemps, la rousse enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère alors que celle-ci la serrait plus fort contre elle. Kingsley ne disait mot, la regardant tristement, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard triste. Hermione caressait doucement le dos de sa meilleure amie, tentant de la réconforter. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire ni comment réagir. Alors, le silence entoura Ginny. Au bout d'un long moment, elle quitta les bras de sa mère pour regarder Kingsley droit dans les yeux, s'assurant silencieusement qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Harry soit réellement mort. Alors, dans le silence pesant, sa voix grave et brisée résonna.

Allez-vous arrêter les recherches ?

Dans ses yeux, une flamme venait de s'allumer, elle était décidée à ne pas laisser tomber de sitôt. Un espoir s'alluma dans le regard des personnes présentes, elles la suivraient, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle aille mieux.

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, se levant par automatisme une seconde avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il l'éteint sans regarder le cadran qui annonçait sept heures du matin, toujours dans un mouvement automatique, il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois restauré, il prit une douche brûlante. En s'habillant, ses yeux de glace s'attardèrent sur son avant-bras gauche dénué de toute trace de la marque des ténèbres. Dans un geste trahissant son doute, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les décoiffant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bal, longeant le mur de la main droite, entre deux tableaux représentant respectivement ses parents en train de danser et lui-même, arborant fièrement son uniforme de Serpentard, il s'arrêta. Sa main glissa contre le mur pour trouver une minuscule fente dans laquelle il glissa le bout de sa baguette magique. Il prononça ensuite les paroles que son père lui avaient appris. Le pan de mur se volatilisa, laissant place à un escalier étroit et sombre, le sorcier s'y engagea, sûr de lui. Il marchait rapidement et sans la moindre hésitation, il déboucha sur des cachots. Là, il s'arrêta. Il observa les cellules les unes après les autres, toutes vides. Sauf la dernière. A l'intérieur de la plus obscure et humide des cellules du domaine se trouvait un jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même. Drago l'observa longuement, cherchant en lui des traces du sorcier qu'il avait connu. Mais il ne bougeait pas et demeurait silencieux. Pour la première fois, le jeune Malefoy ressentit un élan de pitié pour son ennemi. Finalement, le jeune homme releva la tête, son visage était tuméfié et amaigri, ses cheveux bruns avaient poussés, s'emmêlant et se collant entre eux à l'aide du sang du sorcier. Ses lunettes étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, brisées en mille morceaux. Son regard vert était étonnement emplit de vie et d'envie de se battre. Malefoy eut l'espace d'un instant l'impression que l'autre le reconnaissait mais il détourna le regard avant de parler d'une voix trop grave, brisée par les heures passées à hurler sous la douleur, et où une pointe de haine se faisait entendre.

Que voulez-vous Lucius ?

Tu as une vue vraiment pitoyable Potter.

Le jeune homme tourna une nouvelle fois son regard dans sa direction, plissant les yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Finalement, il se détourna du blond pour fixer son regard sur le mur face à lui, choisissant sans doute de ne rien dire de plus.

Mes parents viennent d'avoir droit à un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Un rire mauvais lui répondit, de toute évidence, son ennemi considérait qu'il avait lui aussi sa place dans la célèbre prison. Les poings de Drago se serrèrent, même là, attaché par des chaînes magiques, affamé, assoiffé et torturé, le grand et célèbre Harry Potter parvenait à lui taper sur les nerfs au plus haut point. Le brun ne disait rien et le blond se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Continuer l'œuvre de son père et torturer le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure où l'aider en le sortant de là. Il se détourna du jeune homme, contemplant le mur à côté de lui, voyant défiler dans son esprit les personnes qui avaient eu droit à une place dans ce cachot. Se remémorant de ce qui l'avait brisé et décidé à haïr son maître. Là, dans la cellule où Potter était enfermé, ses amis avaient tous étaient torturés devant ses yeux, pour le punir. Le punir d'avoir été incapable de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Drago s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, plaquant ses poings sur ses yeux pour ne pas laisser ses larmes s'échapper. Il contrôlait sa respiration. Et alors, la voix de saint Potter parvint à ses oreilles, il parlait à voix basse comme pour ne pas devenir fou, longtemps Drago l'écouta parler de ses amis, de sa petite amie, de sa famille d'adoption. Et quelque chose dans son cœur le poussa à agir. Il se leva dans un mouvement mécanique et appela un des elfes de maison appartenant à sa famille, lui appartenant désormais. Il lui demanda de lui apporter à manger, sans préciser la quantité et sachant qu'il serait servi comme un roi. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et y entra, s'arrêtant pour pointer sa baguette sur les lunettes brisées et d'un informulé, les réparer. Alors, il les déposa à côté de Potter, ce dernier les attrapa, les posant sur son nez, méfiant. Puis son regard croisa celui de Malefoy et pour la première fois, aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à s'en prendre à l'autre. L'elfe revint à cet instant et le visage de Potter se ferma. Mais le jeune Malefoy esquissa un sourire dans lequel on ne pouvait voir que la compassion. Il tendit une assiette au brun qui se jeta dessus sans vraiment réfléchir. Il avala plus qu'il ne mangea devant l'air amusé du blond. Drago se leva et pointa sa baguette sur les chaînes, les brisants sans dire un mot. Il fouilla dans les poches de sa robe avant d'en sortir une baguette magique. Son regard plongea dans celui de son ennemi et il esquissa un rictus.

Je te préviens Potter, je ne ferai rien de plus pour toi. Et je ne veux pas que ça se sache.

Le brun mit de longues minutes à réagir et prendre la baguette des mains du blond, il voulut le remercier ou l'interroger, mais le regard bleu du jeune Malefoy l'en dissuada. Alors, il se leva tant bien que mal et quitta la propriété aussi vite que ses blessures et sa faiblesse le lui permettaient. Le blond le suivit d'un regard un moment avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui.

Ginny jouait avec la nourriture présente dans son assiette, son espoir s'amenuisait au fil du temps et son moral baissait en conséquence. Elle ignorait les regards posés sur son dos et, finalement lassée de sentir l'inquiétude dont on l'entourait, elle se leva et sortit. Elle s'arrêta pour s'asseoir contre un chêne non loin de la maison, leur chêne. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle allait le contourner pour s'asseoir, dos au sien, face à ce qu'elle avait perdu. Mais alors qu'elle finissait tout juste de faire le tour du tronc d'arbre, elle se figea, regardant sans le voir le jeune homme étendu là, dans l'herbe verte. Puis, un cri franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, témoignage de sa surprise et de sa peur. Elle tomba à genou, près du corps qui semblait sans vie. Alors, sa gorge modula un nouveau cri, un appel à l'adresse des personnes présentes dans la maison. Sa main glissa sur la joue du jeune homme pour se poser sur son cœur. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes à pleurer de soulagement alors que sous sa paume, elle sentait les faibles battements de cœur du sorcier. Hermione fut la première arrivée, elle les observa tour à tour avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer des sorts à tout va. Bientôt, le reste de la famille rousse fut là et chacun se hâta autour du corps.

Assise sur une chaise à côté du lit, la jeune femme s'était endormie, une main sur celle du sorcier et sa tête posée sur son épaule. La position n'était pas des plus confortables mais la fatigue avait eu raison du confort. Un mouvement sur ses doigts la poussa à ouvrir lentement des yeux pleins de fatigue. Elle releva lentement la tête pour croiser deux yeux verts. Aussitôt, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure et, avant même que son cerveau ait fini d'analyser la situation, leurs lèvres se collèrent. Un baiser, un baiser dans lequel ils exprimaient tous leurs sentiments, toutes leurs peurs. Un baiser pour apaiser leurs craintes de voir l'autre disparaître à l'instar de biens autres chimères peuplant leurs rêves.

Salut toi.

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour la première fois depuis presque deux ans, ses lèvres étaient étirées par un véritable sourire. Ginny sentait que tout était fini, ils pourraient être ensembles, pour toujours.


End file.
